LA CAUSA Y SU EFECTO
by Zilia K
Summary: ZELINK en primera persona desde el punto de vista de ambos.
1. Anhelando lo imposible

** > > > LA CAUSA Y SU EFECTO. > > >**

** > > > Cap 1: Anhelando lo imposible. > > >**

Me encontraba sentado sobre uno de los muchos bancos en el enorme jardín del castillo, completamente aburrido mirando el infinito cielo salpicado de nubes pintadas de rosa y anaranjado, un verdadero espectáculo de armonía y belleza entremezclada, pero aún así sentía que faltaba algo...

Era cierto que no tenía nada de que quejarme, en el castillo me trataban como un verdadero héroe, el rey me tenía mucha simpatía y los guardias y guerreros de Hyrule me miraban con admiración, algo que por supuesto me hacía sentir algo incomodo…

- Me gustaría que ella me mirara de esa forma – pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Mi vista se mantenía fija en el cielo, pero mis ojos no lo observaban, estaba completamente perdida en la imagen de mis recuerdos… una hermosa joven de cabellos largos dorados, de brillantes e hipnotizantes ojos y de una tes tan blanca como la misma nieve.

- Perfecta… simplemente… perfecta – volví a expresar en voz alta.

Separe mi mirada de las nubes, para observar hacia el frente... no podía creer los que estaba viendo, debía ser un espejismo o alguna jugarreta de mi mente… justo frente a mi, en una de las ventanas del castillo el ángel de mis múltiples ensoñaciones había aparecido.

* * *

Al fin había terminado la tediosa escritura del ensayo acerca de las 1000 y una cosa que debía tener en cuenta para convertirme en futura reina, un inútil trabajo que mi maestra me había dado y debía tener listo antes del anochecer.

- Genial… he estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca y aún me quedan 15 hojas para terminar este tonto ensayo – dije soltando la pluma fastidiada y de paso manchando parte del ensayo en el que estaba trabajando.

Muchas veces me siento prisionera de esta situación, además que siempre debo soportar el repetitivo discurso de mi padre, mi maestra y de Impa… "ser princesa no es algo fácil, debes entender que es necesario que en tus manos en pocos años estará el destino de todo un reino es por esto que es muy importante que entiendas que el ser la hija del rey conlleva muchas responsabilidades"… como si estas palabras me alentaran…

Si por mí fuera lanzaría esta tonta tiara al abismo más profundo y me olvidaría de los deberes, de los modales, de la cortesía, de esto y de esto otro… al diablo con todo, lo único que quiero es ser una chica normal… me encantaría salir de este lugar… escapar de estas cuatro paredes que no me permiten ser libre… desearía recorrer los enormes campos, escalar hasta lo alto de las montañas, aventurarme en lo profundo de los bosques, admirar la belleza del mar…

- Hay tantas cosas que nunca he visto y sentido, estos segura que existen demasiadas cosas que los libros no me pueden mostrar ni enseñar – dije levantándome de la silla, al tiempo que estiraba mis brazos, para luego bostezar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había encerrado en la biblioteca¿Cuántas horas de mi vida había desperdiciado escribiendo algo sin sentido?... no estaba segura, pero si no debió ser poco, ya que puedo ver claramente como el sol comienza a ocultarse y el cielo se llena de hermosos colores.

- Un hermoso espectáculo digno de verse – dije acercándome hacía una de las ventanas de la estancia.

Apoye mis codos sobre el marco de la ventana y con ambas manos sobre mi rostro observe la inmensidad del cielo… una gran bandada de aves se atravesó en el paisaje, si no me equivocaba se trataba de palomas, blancas palomas silvestres.

Me gustaría ser un ave para alcanzar grandes alturas con mi vuelo, atravesar las suaves y espumosas nubes y poder recostarme sobre ellas…

- Que pensamientos más infantiles – me dijo suspirando resignada, volviendo a la realidad.

Aburrida decidí recorrer el paisaje con mi mirada, las diminutas casas que a lo lejos se divisaban, la monumental entrada al palacio de Hyrule, los dos pequeños puntitos que se encontraban junto a ella, seguramente los guardias… sonreí divertida al tratar de imaginar el aspecto severo y fornido que en realidad debían de tener… luego seguí recorriendo los jardines, muy cuidados y hermosos, totalmente organizados y estructurados, tal vez demasiado.

- ¿Link? – pregunte notando como mis mejillas se encendían al momento de pronunciar su nombre.

Ese chico siempre me había atraído desde que era pequeña y ahora esa atracción se había vuelto en una verdadera obsesión, por más que había intentado fingir indiferencia no podía evitar sonrojarse cada ve que se cruzaba con él, y la única solución que encontraba era bajar la mirada y escapar lo más rápidamente posible del lugar.

Nuevamente esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo recorría mi cuerpo y para colmo mis ojos se negaban a mirar hacia otro lado… ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí sentado¿Me esta mirando o solo es mi idea? No… no es mi idea, me esta mirando, esperen yo también lo estoy mirando… ahhhh ya debe haberse dado cuenta… mejor haré de cuenta que nunca lo vi.

* * *

Es solo mi idea o la princesa acaba de sonrojarse al verme… definitivamente tiene que haber sido mi idea, tal ves estaba observando hacía otro lugar… no, estoy seguro que me estaba observando, pude sentir perfectamente el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- No te imagines cosas que no son Link, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu – dije observando la expresión nerviosa del rostro de la princesa.

Si realmente me vio significa que se dio cuenta que la estaba observando… ohh no¿qué voy ha hacer ahora¿Cómo voy ha mirarla¿Por qué no puedo dejar de observarla?

* * *

Nuevamente observe de reojo al chico, de inmediato mi nerviosismo fue en aumento al percatarme que él seguía observándome…

¿Será que él también sienta algo por mi?... en que estas pensando Zelda, es completamente improbable que un chico como el se enamore de una tonta princesa que casi parece fantasma dentro de este castillo…

- ¿Señorita Zelda¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo? – escuche detrás de mi la voz de mi maestra llamándome.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte percatándome de lo tonto de mi interrogación ahhh, yo… este… bueno… lo que sucede es que estaba algo cansada y decidí mirar por la ventana para distraerme un poco y bueno… yo…

- A si que distraerte un poco… ¿realmente crees que tengas tiempo de distraerte en especial después de haber manchado tu trabajo¿O también eso es parte de tu distracción? – me pregunto la maestra notablemente enfadada, con ambos brazos cruzados y en una posición bastante altanera.

- Lo siento maestra… no fue mi intención – dije bajando la mirada, y serrando los puños con fuerzas para contener mi deseo de abalánzame contra esa mujer y hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

- Ese es el problema Zelda, nunca es tu intención hacer nada… escúchame, te lo digo como amiga no como profesora… tu ya tienes que tener claro que ser una princesa… - comenzó a decir la maestra.

Genial aquí va de nuevo con su tonta frase… no sabe como la detesto…

- … muchas responsabilidades. – escuche como al fin había terminado la mismísima dichosa frase de siempre.

- Esta bien maestra, ya entendí el mensaje… le prometo que terminare el ensayo – le dije para que se largara de una vez por todas.

- Espero que así sea, no quiero tener que verme obligada a repetirte una vez más lo mismo – me dio antes abandonar la biblioteca.

Un enorme coraje recorría en ese instante mi mente, no podía creer que siendo la princesa de Hyrule tuviera que soportar los regaños de una maestra que no veía lo esencial de las cosas, no podía creer que después de tanto esfuerzo iba a tener que rehacer el maldito ensayo que se había arruinado gracia a la tinta, y no podía creer lo pesada que se me hacía en este momento la tira que llevaba sobre la frente.

* * *

Nuevamente Zelda a desaparecido de mi vista… aún no entiendo que es lo que le sucede, hace años éramos muy buenos amigos, pero de un día para otro cambio totalmente su actitud conmigo.

- Quien sabe, tal vez le hice algo y no me di cuenta o tal vez considere que soy muy poca cosa para relacionarse conmigo – dije suspirando con un dejo de melancolía.

Pero mis oscuros pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un objeto no identificado que salio volando a través de la ventana en donde antes se encontraba la princesa.

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – me pregunte levantándome rápidamente y siguiendo con mi mirada la trayectoria que seguía el objeto.

Al verlo caer cerca de uno de los arbustos me dirigí de inmediato hasta él lugar, y hurgando entre las ramas encontré lo que parecía ser alguna valiosa joya…

- Se me hace familiar… - dije meditando, mientras observaba con atención la peculiar forma de esa joya.

¿Dónde la había visto antes?... de inmediato a mi mente volvieron las imágenes de la chica de mis sueños.

- Pero… ¡si esto es la tiara de Zelda! – dije casi gritando.

Por suerte a estas horas nadie se encontraba en los jardines del palacio, a si que supuse que nadie se había percatado de mi grito.

- Tal vez se le callo, es mejor que valla a buscarla y se la devuelva – dije levantándome nuevamente y caminando presuroso hacia el castillo.

De cierta forma mis energías se habían renovado, al fin tenía una buena excusa para entablar una conversación con la chica… solo tendría que fingir que milagrosamente iba caminando por ahí y había encontrado la tiara tirada en el suelo, y como creía que era lo más correcto debía devolvérsela a su dueña.

Entre en el castillo y camine a través de los pasillos, si mi memoria no me fallaba la ventana en donde había visto a la princesa pertenecía a la biblioteca, por lo que ese sería mi destino.

Pero en ese momento me detuve en seco ¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría a si nomás y le entregaría el objeto… no debía tener algo previamente planificado.

- Veamos… ejem… ejemm – dije intentando que mi voz sonara lo más varonil y segura posible – princesa… lamento molestarla, pero vera, creo que se le ha perdido esto – extendí el brazo con el que sostenía la tiara – no se moleste en agradecerme… yo estaré siempre a su servicio.

- ¿Con quien se supone que estas hablando? – escuche hablar a alguien tras mi espalda.

Esa voz… no… no puede ser…

* * *

Lo había decidido, me escaparía, cambiaria mi identidad y nunca nadie volvería a ver a la princesa… claro el primer paso para eso era deshacerme de esta tonta Tiara, me la saque sin ningún cuídate y la lance lo más fuerte que pude a través de la ventana.

De inmediato abandone la biblioteca no sin antes derramar casualmente toda la tinta sobre las hojas que se encontraban en la mesa... mi muy querido ensayo.

Llegué hasta mi habitación, y literalmente di vuelta todo el cuarto.

- Nada, con estas ropas hasta el más tonto me reconocería… necesito algo diferente… algo que una princesa no acostumbra a usar – dije meditando seriamente en la situación.

En eso se me ocurrió la idea más genial del mundo, o por lo menos eso pensé… rápidamente salí de mi curato y llegue hasta el de mi tutora, para mi fortuna el cuarto se encontraba abierto a si que lo único que restaba era entrar sin ser vista.

Mire a la derecha… nada… a la izquierda ni un alma en pena, perfecto era mi oportunidad.

Sigilosamente me adentre en el cuarto de Impa, un lugar al que nunca antes había entrado, era muy simple, más de lo que me había imaginado, pero como no tenía tiempo de analizar con calma el lugar me dirigí de inmediato al lugar donde supuse que Impa guardaba sus ropas, un enorme baúl.

Para mi sorpresa descubrí el porque nunca había visto a mi tutora con alguna otra ropa…

- ¡Tiene una tremenda colección de trajes idénticos! – dije levantando uno de ellos.

Al principio me sorprendió un poco, se veían mucho más pequeños de lo que realmente era Impa, pero si a ella le quedaban por que a mi no. Me desvestí rápidamente y me coloqué el traje y de inmediato descubrí que la tela era extrañamente elástica y de adhería al cuerpo con una facilidad increíble.

Cuando al fin termine de vestirme, salí del cuarto y me movilice con cuidado a través de los pasillos, me sentía lago extraña, parecía que fuera un ladrón que entraba a hurtadillas a una casa, bueno pero la verdad es que mi situación no era muy diferente, si la maestra mi padre, Impa o cualquier sirvienta me veía mi plan estaría completamente arruinado.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina me quede paralizada al ver a alguien en medio de la penumbra, el sujeto se encontraba de pie muy cerca de una ventana haciendo alguna extraña representación, me pareció algo divertido, en especial porque al principio no lo había reconocido.

- … lamento molestarla, pero vera, creo que se le ha perdido esto – extendió un brazo en donde sostenía un objeto que desde esta distancia no alcanzaba a reconocer – no se moleste en agradecerme… yo estaré siempre a su servicio.

Pero si es Link… no tengo que estar soñando…

- ¿Con quien se supone que estas hablando? – pregunte sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia.

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

n.n aquí estoy de vuelta XD, con otra loca idea, es un fic corto que consta de dos capis, este y el siguiente XDD, esta dividido en dos para que no se haga tan latero y larrrgooo XD aunque igual este capi no es para nada extenso, espero que alguien lo lea y deje sus opiniones o por lo menos alguna sugerencia para la continuación, o bien alguna amenaza de muerte o alguna queja XDD.

Antes de terminar quiero decir que este fic no esta ubicado en alguna parte específica de las muchas historias de la leyenda de Zelda, también cabe mencionar que la princesa en este fic nunca se había transformado en Sheik, y por esta razón se le hace extraña la ropa de Sheikah XDD.

Además deseo dar un especial agradecimiento a **Ceniza**, por sus comentarios acerca del fic y por su ayuda en la búsqueda de un título para la historia XD, muchas gracias nOn.

**Advertencia:** El próximo capitulo tiene un alto grado de contenido sexual no apto para los menores de edad XDD, no broma, ni yo tengo 18 XDD, pero lo que si es verdad es que en el próximo capi va ha haber lime o lemon no se como clasificarlo específicamente.


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo y último capitulo de este fic n.n, como se habrán dado cuenta es un poco largo XD, espero que no se les haga latero leerlo.

** > > > LA CAUSA Y SU EFECTO > > >**

En el capitulo anterior…

Link practicaba el semi discurso que le haría a la princesa cuando alfil pudiera verla, se encontraba en medio de un solitario pasillo escasamente iluminado por los últimos rayos de un sol a punto de extinguirse.

- Veamos… ejem… ejemm – dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo más varonil y segura posible – princesa… lamento molestarla, pero vera, creo que se le ha perdido esto – extendió su brazo, el mismo con el que sostenía la tiara – no se moleste en agradecerme… yo estaré siempre a su servicio.

Y en ese pasillo momento, no muy esperado por ninguno de los dos, la ya susodicha chica se encuentra con él en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Con quien se supone que estas hablando? – pregunto la chica a sus espaldas.

** > > > Cap 2: Sentimientos encontrados. > > >**

Con lentitud fui girando, estaba más que seguro que la voz era de ella, no podía ser de nadie más… nunca podría ser capaz de confundir la voz de ella con la de otra chica.

- ¿Princesa? – pregunte sin atreverme a mirarla.

Sabía que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, podía sentir ese peculiar ardor… de ninguna forma podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo que ella acababa de escuchar… debía creer que era un verdadero tonto¿en que diablos estaba pensando cuando me puse a practicar lo que le diría?

* * *

Que extraño… ¿Cómo supo que era yo si ni siquiera me ha mirado, definitivamente había algo que no entendía… aunque lo que más me sorprendió era el porque no había salido corriendo como tantas otras veces que me cruzaba con él, esta vez había lago que me impulsaba a quedarme.

Me quede observándolo durante unos segundos, me acerque solo unos dos pasos, para poder mirarlo con más detenimiento… o.O ¿esta sonrojado, no definitivamente eso debía ser efecto del reflejo de la luz que atravesaba la ventana… no… esperen un momento¡esta sonrojado!

- No me ha respondido – dije cambiando completamente mi tono de voz tratando de sonar un poco más formal.

La verdad es que me había dejado llevar por la primera impresión y por un segundo había creído que aún éramos íntimos amigos como en nuestra infancia, pero ahora acababa de recordar que hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de comunicarme con Link, algo en lo que nunca me había puesto a pensar con verdadero detenimiento o mejor dicho nunca me había puesto a analizarlo…

Siempre lo mantuve cerca en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en mis fantasías… a pesar de que aparentara no verlo, siempre notaba su presencia, nunca pude dejar la manía de seguirlo secretamente, observarlo mientras realizaba sus arduos entrenamientos…

- Princesa, esto yo… yo solo quería… - me dijo aún con la cabeza baja, y ocultando algo tras su espalda.

- ¿Me estabas buscando? – dije tratando de ayudarlo.

* * *

Por las Diosas¿qué voy ha responderle ahora, tengo que pensar en algo, tengo que mantener mi mirada en el suelo o se dará cuenta que estos avergonzado, tengo que parecer seguro…

Tengo… tengo que cerrar la boca para no babear…

Inevitablemente levante la vista al sentir sus pasos acercándose, no pude hacer nada, casi fue un acto reflejo, aunque creo que fue un grave error haberlo hecho, lo más seguro es que ahora pensara que era todo un pervertido por la carita que debo tener, aunque el no observarla sería un pecado aún más grave… pero eso no es mi culpa… ella es la culpable… digo ¿Cómo se le ocurre vestirse con algo así de pegado al cuerpo?

- Yo este… si… digo no… este… no se… - dije más que tartamudo tratando de tragar el nudo de saliva que se me había formado en la garganta.

Nunca la había visto vestida de esa forma y tampoco nunca me la imagine, sus piernas eran perfectas… sus curvas mucho más que armoniosas… y su rostro increíblemente bello, definitivamente el cabello suelto y algo alborotado le daba un aspecto como de chica rebelde, que nunca había visto en ella.

- Perfecta – repetí en voz alta el eco de mis pensamientos.

* * *

¿Había escuchado bien, el acaba de decir perfecta, además me esta mirando de manera extraña, como si nunca me hubiera visto.

En eso me detuve en seco, ahora era yo la que sentía que mis mejillas ardían… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?... me pregunte mentalmente sin encontrar respuesta alguna, esta claro por que me mira así, esta ropa no es la más adecuada… con esta ropa… ¡SE ME VEÍA TODOOO!

Y en ese preciso momento comencé a reaccionar de lo delicada que era la situación. De inmediato recorrí los últimos metros que me separaban de él, de Link, del chico que secretamente amaba… el joven que formaba parte de todas mis más extrañas fantasías de adolescente.

En que demonios estaba pensando… nuevamente me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos y mis ya casi incontrolables sentimientos, por suerte reaccione a tiempo y cuando estuve a solo unos centímetros de él…

- Pervertido – le grite propinándole una fuerte bofetada.

Al instante después me había arrepentidote lo que había hecho, eso había sido una reacción no solo exagerada y poco premeditada, sino que ahora para colmo mis sentimientos se estaban interponiendo en mi control, podía ver la marca que había dejado mi mano sobre su mejilla y un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento hizo que me confundiera, un enorme deseo de pedirle disculpas y acariciar el lugar que yo misma había dañado nació en mi.

* * *

Soy un tonto, soy un tonto, soy un tonto… me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente mientras intentaba quitar la cara de asombro que tenía.

Seguramente esta muy enfadada conmigo, tal vez nunca más podremos intercambiar palabras, quizás he perdido todas las oportunidades que tenía en que ella algún día se fijara en mi.

- Disculpe… no fue mi intención ofenderla princesa – le dije intentando reparar en parte mi grave error.

Pero de todas formas me era muy difícil sentirme arrepentido de mi atrevimiento, de todas formas solo había dicho la verdad que ante mis ojos se presentaba… y ahora que se encontraba tan cerca podía ver con claridad ese hermoso rostro que siempre me había cautivado.

Aunque algo me parecía extraño, su rostro no demostraba enfado, sino, más bien arrepentimiento… pero ¿Por qué, la verdad es que esta situación cada vez me confundía más, y aún peor, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos no me permitía pensar correctamente.

* * *

Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo, si no lo hago no se que puedo ser capaz de hacer, mi mente es un verdadero caos, no puedo pensar… no puedo concéntrame… demonios Link deja de mirarme a si¿que no ves que solo me haces sentir más culpable?

Baje la mirada en un vano intento de olvidar lo que estaba pensando, de poner mi mente en blanco y buscar una buena excusa para marcharme de aquí, y escapar de esta incomoda situación.

Pero mi pobre intento de lograrlo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose por el corredor, y eso no significaba nada bueno, debía buscar la forma de esconderme, si alguien más me veía sí que me metería en graves problemas.

- Alguien se acerca – dije más para mi que dirigiendo a Link – tengo que hacer algo… tengo que ocultarme.

* * *

Ahora podía entender parte de lo que estaba sucediendo… pero no podía comprender él porque la princesa de Hyrule debería esconderse dentro de su propio hogar.

Aunque viendo la cara de afligimiento que tenía la chica no pude evitar sentirme en el deber de ayudarla, aunque aún no entendía cual era el fin o propósito que quería llevar a cabo, deseaba más que nada en el mundo ayudarla.

Mire a mí alrededor, pero el pasillo estaba completamente vació, solo las largas ventanas y los múltiples cuadros lo adornaban y nada de eso era de potencial ayuda en este momento, el eco producido por los pasos de quien se acercaba iba en aumento, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Ven – le dije tomando su mano sin saber exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Comencé a correr con ella siguiéndome de cerca, doblamos al final del pasillo y encontré lo que estaba buscando… una gran estatua del Rey de Hyrule a una orilla del pasillo y a ambos lados de esta había una larga cortina de tonalidad oscura.

Los pasos seguían acercándose, ahora seguramente esa persona se encontraría atravesando el pasillo en el que antes nos encontrábamos.

- Ahí viene, ocúltate detrás de mi – le dije empujándola con delicadeza hasta la pared, junto al lado de la estatua.

Al parecer ella había comprendido la idea porque de inmediato se escondió tras la cortina. Yo me pare justo delante del inusual bulto que se formaba por el cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba detrás y trate de actuar lo más naturalmente posible.

Instantes más tarde vi como Impa se acercaba hacia el lugar donde reencontraba.

- Link… que bueno que te encuentro – me dijo deteniéndose justo delante de mi.

- Busco a la princesa, acabo de ir a buscarla a la biblioteca y solo encontré un tiradero de papeles y mucha tinta… estoy algo preocupada… ¿por casualidad no la habrás visto?- me pregunto finalmente.

Ahora si que estaba nervioso… una cosa era mentirle a cualquier guardia o sirviente del castillo, pero otras muy diferente era hacerlo con Impa. Trague saliva y respire profundamente antes de contestar, mi respuesta debía sonar lo más creíble posible.

- No, no he visto en todo el día a la princesa… - dije mirándola a los ojos manteniéndome firme en mi posición -… la verdad es que también estaba buscándola, quería entregarle algo¿a si que si la vez podrías decírselo? – le pregunte esbozando mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

Si, definitivamente mi cínica sonrisa no convencería a Impa, de hecho ni a mi mismo lo hacia… pero de todas formas seguía adelante, me junte mucho más al bulto tras de mi, tratando de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

- ¿No me estarás mintiendo, verdad? – me volvió a preguntar acercándose a mi, analizando mi rostro su la mirada.

Esos ojos escarlata de Impa me dan miedo, ella siempre me ha infundido respeto, su mirada severa y a la vez calmada me confundía. No le respondí solo trate de fingir que todo estaba en calma, por suerte, segundos más tarde parecía haberse convencido o por lo menos resignado.

- Esta bien… esta vez voy ha creerte – me dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza – más te vale portarte bien, recuerda que ya no eres un niño – termino de decirme sonriente para luego alejarse por el pasillo.

Ufff, eso había estado realmente cerca. Aunque debo reconocer que había sido muy extraño¿qué habrá querido decirme con pórtate bien¿Acaso ella sabía que estaba ocultando a Zelda, y si así era ¿Por qué simplemente no nos había delatado y regañado a ambos?... creo que mejor no me esfuerzo en tratar de entender algo que no tiene respuesta.

* * *

Sentí como Impa se alejaba y al fin pude respirar, había estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo el tiempo que mi tutora había estado ahí, definitivamente había estado demasiado cerca.

Suspire aliviada, por suerte ella no me había descubierto o al vez solo fingió no percatarse de mi presencia… bueno si ese era el caso se lo agradecía, la verdad es que por hoy no deseaba escuchar por segunda vez el mismo dichoso consejito.

Aparte la cortina y mire a Link que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones en las que yo me encontraba... completamente agotado.

- Gracias… - le dije mirándolo a la cara.

De inmediato sentí esa misteriosa e indescriptible sensación que recorría mi cuerpo al momento de encontrase nuestras miradas y nuevamente me vi perdida en los hermosos zafiros de sus ojos, él había girado su rostro para mirarme y ahora me sonreía de la forma más natural.

- Vamos – me dijo tomando nuevamente de mi mano y llevándome a alguna parte del castillo, yo solo me deje guiar.

* * *

Caminamos sigilosos atravesando gran parte del castillo, sabía que había un lugar en el que Impa nunca buscaría a la chica y ese era mi cuarto.

De momento mi habitación era un verdadero chiquero ya que no hace mucho me había mudado al castillo, y aún no me había dado el tiempo de ordenar el cuarto, aunque tal vez nunca me lo daría, digo para que si luego volvería a desordenarse. Lo más seguro es que Impa creyera que el último lugar en el mundo donde la princesa podría encontrase era en este cuarto, después de todo ¿hace cuento que yo y la chica no se hablábamos, de todas formas y por seguridad decidí cerrar el pestillo de la puerta.

Lo que si me había sorprendido, era que Zelda me había seguido sin dar alegato alguno, y eso en parte me dio algo de seguridad, ya que por lo menos sentía que la joven confiaba en mí o al menos comenzaba a hacerlo y fue por ese mismo motivo que decidí romper el hielo.

- Lo siento – comenzamos a decir ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Un leve rubor volvió a aparecer en mis pálidas mejillas al sentir la interferencia de nuestras voces. Al parecer ambos teníamos las mismas intenciones y nuestros pensamientos se habían unido en uno.

Deseaba más que nada en el mundo reparar lo errores que había cometido en el pasado y explicarle a Link de una vez por todas la razón de mi extraño comportamiento durante estos últimos años.

Ambos nos interrogamos con la mirada, sin saber que hacer, como actuar o quien sería el que comenzaría a hablar.

- Tú primero – me dijo al tiempo que me indicaba que me sentara.

* * *

Vi como ella se acerca hacía mi y se sentaba justo a mi derecha, muy pero muy cerca, en realidad cuando le indicaba que se sentara, había querido decirle que lo hiciera donde ella gustara, aunque tal vez si habían entendido el mensaje y había decidido por voluntad propia sentarse junto a mi. Oh vamos Link ya estas comenzando a alucinar.

- La verdad es que no se como comenzar… – escuche su melodiosa y pausada voz junto a mi.

Yo por mi parte estaba tratando de concentrar mis sentidos en lo que ella me estaba diciendo, pero el trabajo se me hacia bastante difícil, después de todo soy hombre y creo que mis hormonas están trabajando tiempo extra.

- … No sabes como te envidió – me continuo diciendo, sorprendiéndome.

¿Me envidia¿Cómo puede ser que una princesa pueda sentir envidia de alguien como yo, a ella no le faltaba nada, era la princesa y como tal yo creía que tendría todo lo que ella deseara. La mire interrogante, haciendo notar mi confusión y al parecer ella lo había notado.

* * *

Mire a Link de reojo y me percate de su cara de desconcierto, claro que no me sorprendió del todo, el al igual que todo el mundo debía ser partidario de la idea que a una princesa no le había falta nada. Sonreía melancólica al pensar en ello y suspirando al tiempo que abrazaba mis piernas y apoyaba mi mentón sobre mis rodillas decidí continuar.

- La vida de una princesa no es lo que todos creen Link… - dije cerrando los ojos agotada.

* * *

Es solo mi idea o ella acaba de llamarme por mi nombre… si, lo hizo la pregunta era ¿por qué?

-… Siempre me he sentido atrapada dentro de este castillo, me gustaría tener la posibilidad recorrer la inmensidad de Hyrule de que los guardián dejaran de seguir cada uno de mis pasos cada vez que voy hasta el pueblo… ya estoy harta de las responsabilidades impuestas, de que mis acciones sean acorde a la que los demás esperan… - dijo de manera apagada.

Observe como lentamente volvía a abrir sus ojos y note lo vidrioso de su mirada, parecía que estuviera conteniendo el llanto… al ver esa imagen algo oprimió mi pecho, podía sentir una enorme angustia al escuchar sus palabras…

Ahora la comprendía, ella tenía razón en lo que decía, las únicas veces que la había visto salir del castillo sin una enorme escolta de guardias era cuando ambos nos escapábamos y de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Comencé a pensar que se sentiría no tener la oportunidad de viajar, de ver todas las maravillas que el mundo nos entregaba… me pregunte que se sentiría saber que en un futuro no muy lejano todo un pueblo dependería de tus acciones.

* * *

Sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar, de desahogarme de una vez por todas, pero no podía, no debía… así me lo habían enseñado, una princesa debía ser fuerte y nunca debía demostrar sus sentimientos, fingir sonrisas, fingir seguridad…

¿A quién trataba de engañar? No era fuerte ni mucho menos segura, nunca en la vida había tenido la oportunidad de tener amigos, y el único chico que lo había sido, yo misma me había encargado de alejarlo… ¿Por qué?

- Creo que esto no esta bien… es mejor que me marche, Impa debe estar preocupada – dije levantándome y limpiando las lágrimas que estaban amenazando salir.

* * *

La vi levantarse, pero yo no permitiría que se alejara, hace mucho tiempo que había deseado estar cerca de ella, saber lo que pensaba…

- Espera – dije levantándome de un salto.

De inmediato me interpuse entre ella y la puerta, observe la cara de confusión de la chica, pero aún así no me moví. Me acerque hasta ella y guiado por un impulso la abrace, y me mantuve así, sintiendo el exquisito aroma que emanaba de su piel, un perfume muy parecido al de una delicada violeta.

* * *

No me lo espera, de ninguna forma me esperaba esa acción de parte de él… y ahora para colmo no podía reaccionar, mis músculos se habían tensando, mi corazón se había acelerado, mis manos habían perdido su calor a causa del nerviosismo…

Sabía que lo correcto debía ser apartarlo de mí, pero no podía… ¿Cómo iba a alejar a Link de mi si al fin mi deseo de tenerlo cerca se había cumplido, además por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía segura, sentía que entre sus brazos mi mundo se hacía una inmensidad.

- Link… - susurre después de un tiempo, correspondiendo su abrazo.

* * *

Pude sentir como después de unos minutos su cuerpo se fue relajando y tímidamente fue correspondiendo mi abrazo. Seguramente estaba confundida por mi repentina acción, ahora sabía que era mi turno de hablar, era el momento para expresar mis sentimientos.

- Ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento – le dije acariciando con dulzura su cabello – Zelda… tu… tu… - mis nervios nuevamente me traicionaban, no podía creer lo difícil que se me hacia confesarle mis sentimientos – me gustas mucho – le dije al fin sabiendo que esas no eran las palabras adecuadas, sabiendo que lo que realmente sentía por ella era algo mucho más fuerte.

* * *

Me gustas mucho… sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente, no podía creerlo, aún no podía asimilar sus palabras… lo que siempre había soñado se estaba cumpliendo, claro no en las mismas circunstancias y en el mismo lugar, pero eso no importaba, ahora nada me importaba.

Ahora si no pude soportarlo más, las lágrimas salieron solas de mis ojos, podía sentir su lento recorrido a través de mis mejillas, lo abrace con más fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, llorando en silencio.

* * *

Estaba llorando, podía sentirlo…

- Lo siento… no quise herirte, yo solo… - empecé a decir tratando de arreglar la situación.

Me quede en silencio al ver que ella levantaba su rostro y me miraba a los ojos, me sentí aun más culpable al ver en él, el rastro de sus lágrimas.

- Yo solo… - intente nuevamente hablar, pero esta vez fui interrumpido por ella.

Posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi mejilla.

* * *

Me puse de puntillas, para que mi rostro pudiera alcanzar el de él. Y apropósito me detuve a escasos centímetros… mis labios casi rozaban los suyos.

Vi como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, al parecer había conseguido mi objetivo. La mano que tenía puesta sobre su rostro la fui bajando lentamente hasta dejarla apoyada sobre su hombro, entonces junte mi mejilla con la de el y le susurre el oído con dulzura.

- Me gustaría que me enseñaras a volar.

Y luego me separe de él.

* * *

¿Qué había sido todo eso, realmente esa chica me descoloca, por un momento perdí el completo control de la situación, no había entendido que querían decir claramente sus palabras, pero al parecer ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

La seguí con la mirada, al separarse de mi se dirigió hasta la única ventana que había en mi desordenada habitación, y ahora después de mucho tiempo me percate de que había anochecido, su perfecto cuerpo delineado por la luz de la luna me mantuvo embobado durante largo rato. Camine hasta llegar junto a ella y me detuve justo detrás, pasé mis brazos a través de su estrecha cintura y la atraje hasta mi.

Ella poso sus manos sobre las mías, al parecer no le molestaba mi atrevida acción.

- No sabes cuantas veces e soñado estar junto a ti… - escuche su voz interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche.

Estaba decidido, este era el momento para demostrarle cuanto la quería, cuanto la deseaba, si las palabras no me ayudaban mis acciones deberían interceder por mi.

* * *

Deseo demostrarle de alguna forma que es lo que siento y este era el momento perfecto, hoy solo me dejare llevar por mis sentimientos, al diablo con la princesa, hoy solo seré Zelda.

Gire para poder quedar de frente al chico, sus manos aún permanecía sobre mi cintura, yo por mi parte pasé mis brazos por sobre su cuello y me acerque lentamente a él. Link fue el encargado de acertar la distancia que nos separaba, al parecer al igual que yo, ya no podía esperar más tiempo.

Era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, por lo que creí que él se percataría de mi inexperiencia, pero no fue así, para mi sorpresa él también era un novato en el tema.

* * *

Podía sentir los suaves labios de ella moviéndose a perfecto compás con los míos, aunque esta fuera la primera vez que la besaba, sentía como si no lo fuera… al poco tiempo lo que empezó como un dulce y tímido beso se hacía trasformado en uno fogoso y apasionado.

Nos separamos escasos centímetros solo para poder tomar algo de aire, mi respiración era agitada al igual que la de ella. Me encargue de alejar con una de mis manos algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, luego con esa misma mano delinee sus labios, solo con la intensión de grabarlos en mi memoria. Permanecimos así, mirándonos, definitivamente hoy había comprobado que si no tenía cuidado algún día me ahogaría en el mar de sus ojos, esas hermosas perlas aguamarina que poseía.

Sin saber porque retrocedí un paso, para mi desfortuna, o tal vez mi gran fortuna, el desorden de mi cuarto jugo en mi contra y perdiendo el equilibrio caí al suelo de espaldas, aunque no lo hice solo, ya que ella al estar firmemente sujeta a mi cuello cayó junto conmigo o mejor dicho sobre mi.

* * *

La repentina caída me había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que no había podido hacer nada para evitarla, claro que al que realmente le había dolido era a él, porque su cuerpo y sus fuertes brazos habían ayudado a amortiguar la mía.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte preocupada, separándome un poco para poder observar su rostro.

- Claro que si… - me respondió sonriente – aunque me agrada que te preocupes por mí – continuó diciéndome al tiempo que volvía a atraparme con sus brazos y sus labios volvían a apoderarse de los míos.

Yo, por supuesto sin negarme volví a corresponder, al tiempo que enredaba mis manos en sus cabellos. Nuevamente nuestros pulmones volvían a jugarnos una mala pasada, exigiéndonos oxigeno, resignados nos separamos escasos centímetros.

- No sabes cuanto me encanta estar a tu lado – le dije dejándome sin pensar.

El sonrió de manera dulce ante mi comentario, y tomando mí rostro entre sus manos deposito un cándido y tierno beso sobre mi frente. Yo no pude evitar sonreír ante su trato, me parecía sumamente bella la manera en que me trataba y hablaba, su increíble delicadeza hacía inevitable que me estremeciera entre sus brazos.

* * *

La observe una vez más y me deleite con la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro… ya no podía soportarlo más, la necesitaba, deseaba llevar este momento muchos más lejos, quería que esta noche fuera inolvidable para ambos…

Recorrí lentamente con mis manos su cuerpo, sintiendo los sutiles temblores que provocaban en ella mi curiosa exploración, mantenía mis ojos cerrados, mientras ella depositaba suaves besos y caricias sobre mi rostro, haciendo un lento recorrido hasta llegar a mis ansiosos labios.

* * *

No se en que momento sucedió, pero de pronto, los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era yo la que me encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Al igual que tampoco me percate del momento en que él comenzó a bajar a través de mi cuello, solo me deje llevar por las indescriptibles y a la vez nuevas sensaciones que me proporcionaba con cada beso, con cada caricia o con cada palabras que pronunciaba entre besos y suspiros.

* * *

Estaba intentando deshacerme de la ya estorbosa ropa de la chica, era cierto que me encantaba la forma en que la tela se adhería a su cuerpo, marcando cada curva con exquisita precisión, pero en estos momentos lo que más deseaba era que desapareciera…

Al parecer ella se había percatado de mi frustrado intento, por lo que ella misma fue deslizando con lentitud la tela, dejando a al descubierto su pálida piel iluminada por la luz de la luna. Luego de apartar completo el traje paso sus manos a través de mi nuca y me atrajo una vez más hacia ella, claro que yo no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia.

Puse sentir como sus manos volvían a deslizarse a través de mi espalda, pero esta vez se detuvieron justo sobre el cinturón, y sin ninguna dificultad ella se encargo de apartarlo, para luego deshacerse de la túnica verde que era parte de mi traje (N.A: Link estaba vestido con el típico traje que siempre usa n.nUU XD, ahhh y por si acaso Link no llevaba puesto ese día sus guantes, ya que los ocupaba solo cuando entrenaba XDD… bueno ahora continuemos n.n)

* * *

Con mis manos recorrí lentamente su ahora desnudo pecho, mientras sentía como él volvía a bajar a través de mi cuello… logrando que de mis labios entre abiertos se escaparan algunos gemidos, que ya me eran imposibles contener.

- Zelda… - lo escuche suspirar.

Nuevamente no se que como fue que paso, pero de un momento a otro me encontraba sentada… estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el tibio calor de su cuerpo, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron mi espalda una y otra vez subiendo y bajando sin dejar de besarme…

**

* * *

(N.A: n.n bueno creo que de aquí en adelante empieza el lemon, si no desean leerlo solo deben saltárselo XDD, pondre un aviso cuando acabe…)**

* * *

Me separe solo unos centímetros de ella para admirar su cuerpo casi desnudo, no pude evitar detener mi mirada en la perfecta curvatura de sus pechos, no pude resistirme por más tiempo… mientras seguía recorriendo su delicada columna y subiendo hasta sus hombros, baje los tirantes de esa ya molesta prenda, mientras que con mi otra mano terminaba de apartarlo por completo.

Observé el hermoso tono carmesí que se apoderaba de las mejillas de ella al sentir una de mis manos acariciando sus simplemente perfectos pechos.

- Link… - escuche como de sus labios se escapaba mi nombre casi como una suplica.

Vi como ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que yo volvía a apodarme de su exquisito cuello, baje lentamente besando y humedeciendo cada centímetro de su tersa piel hasta llegar a sus hombros, por su puesto que no pensaba detenerme, por lo que continué recorriendo y explorando su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos.

* * *

Pude sentir como el rosado botón que coronaba mis senos se endurecía, al sentir la ansiosa lengua de Link y sus calidos labios… El respirar cada vez se me hacía más difícil, cada nueva acción de él provocaba que me estremeciera por completo, ni siquiera en mis más oscuros sueños y deseos me hubiera imaginado las maravillosas sensaciones que él me otorgaba.

- Link… - volví a repetir aún más agitada y excitada que antes.

Lentamente volvía a recostarme sobre el suelo.

* * *

Seguí recorriendo su cuerpo con mis labios, disfrutando del tacto calido con su piel, volví a acercarme hasta su rostro para besar nuevamente sus embriagantes labios, mientras mis manos recorrían sus muslos.

- Ya no puedo aguantar más – dije intentando que mis voz no denotara mi excitación.

Ella no respondió, solo volvió a besarme de manera aún más apasionada, mientras yo me quitaba presuroso el incomodo pantalón…

* * *

Sabía que el momento había llegado, ninguno de los dos podíamos esperar un segundo más, yo me encargue de quitarle la ultima prenda que le quedaba y el hizo lo mismo por su parte.

Nos separamos del apasionado beso solo para poder mirarnos, nuestros ojos expresaban el mismo deseo… ninguno de los dos pensaba dar marcha atrás…

- ¿Puedo? – me pregunto sabiendo perfectamente mi respuesta.

Acerque mi rostro nuevamente al suyo y depositando un corto beso en los labios le respondí.

- Soy completamente tuya…

Luego de eso volví a apoderarme de sus labios, besándolo con deseo… me detuve al sentir él entraba lentamente en mi, al comienzo los movimientos era sutiles, lentos y pausados, pero aún así me dolía y no pude fingirlo.

* * *

A pesar de mi intento de no dañarla, penetrándola lo más lento y pausado posible, no pude dejar de notar que ella sufría, sabía que esta era su primera vez, al igual que la mía, no podía negra que también sentía dolor, pero para ella el hecho debía ser aún más terrible. Me detuve, sin saber como continuar.

- No quiero dañarte… - le dije separándome un poco de ella para mirar su rostro, del cual limpie con infinita delicadeza el rastro que habían seguido unas solitarias lagrimas.

- No… - me respondió, mirándome con sus profundos ojos – no te detengas… por favor… yo… te necesito – me dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

Volví a mover lentamente mis caderas, al principio me sentí como un verdadero ultrajador, estaba entrando a un templo sagrado, en un recinto que debía estar prohibido para mi… pero luego el dolor fue desapareciendo paulatinamente y una nueva y indescriptible sensación lo reemplazo, poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza, quería probar más de esas nuevas sensaciones… pude sentir los insistentes suspiros de ella, esto por una parte me hizo sentirme aliviado, yo no era el único que había dejado de sentir dolor…

Ahora un nuevo pensamiento había reemplazado la culpa, ahora acababa de percatarme que todas mis fantasías se hacían realidad y que la chica que siempre creí inalcanzable para mi, estaba ahora estregándose por entera… sin darme cuenta me había hecho dueño de ese cuerpo, finalmente después de tanto tiempo la princesa era mía… solo mía.

* * *

Al poco tiempo todo el dolor había desaparecido, sin dejar si quiera el mínimo rastro… ahora eso era solo un recuerdo de un lejano pasado, y este presente no podía comparárselo con nada… no deseaba que este momento terminara nunca…

Permanecí atenta a cada nuevo descubrimiento, a cada palabra a cada caricia, no quería perderme nada, no deseaba olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle.

No pude soportar más, necesitaba aumentar las increíbles sensaciones que comenzaba a descubrir, empecé a mover mis caderas al mismo compás de las de él, aumentando el placer que ambos sentíamos. Escuche como el me llamaba entre gemidos, moviéndose con aún más fuerza.

Sonreí al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios… de inmediato respondí a su llamado y buscando sus labios y juntándoles nuevamente con los míos… me sentía feliz, el me llamaba… me llamaba a mi… solo a mi…

* * *

Podía ver el brillo que perlaba su cuerpo, se veía simplemente hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus ojos completamente cerrados y su cuerpo levemente curvado a causa del placer, cada movimiento hacia aún más reconfortable la unión, la absoluta entrega y pasión.

Oí los profundos gemidos que brotan de sus labios, segundos más tarde los movimientos cesaron y en la habitación se quedo en silencio, solo el eco de nuestros últimos susurros repitiendo nuestros nombres permanecía en nuestras mentes, ya que nuestros cuerpos se habían dejado llevar por completo por el éxtasis que culminaba con nuestra unión.

- Te amo… - le dije completamente exhausto, al fin encontrando la palabra que había estado buscando.

Amor… era eso lo que sentía por ella, un indescriptible amor… al fin había logrado expresar mis sentimientos y cansado como estaba me recosté sobre el pecho de ella, sintiendo el sonido se su agitado corazón que paulatinamente se fue calmando.

**

* * *

(N.A: de aquí en adelante puede seguir leyendo las personas que hayan decidido saltarse el lemon n.n)**

* * *

Acaricie sus cabellos y su espalda con dulzura al tiempo que dejaba que mi respiración se fuera regulando, y cuando al fin me vi capaz de hablar le respondí a su repentina confesión.

- Yo también te amo Link… - le dije al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos con la intención de abandonarme en el sueño.

Pero antes de perder por completo la noción del mundo, sentí como el me tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos y me cargaba hasta la cama, abrí con pereza mis ojos solo para encontrarme con su dulce mirada y una hermosa sonrisa que quedaría grabada en mi memoria desde hoy… para siempre.

- Descansa Zelda… mi ángel – me dijo con dulzura besando mi frente y cubriéndome con las sabanas.

Instintivamente me abrace a el y de esta manera fue como lentamente me perdí entre mis ahora hermosos sueños…

* * *

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, había una peculiar luz que me molestaba, se trataba de la luz proveniente de los rayos solares que atravesaban mi ventana… había amanecido…

Me moví un poco percatándome que no estaba solo, sobre mi pecho se encontraba profundamente dormida la joven princesa… por un momento había creído que todo lo ocurrido durante la noche había sido un maravilloso sueño, pero ahora que sabía que era cierto consideraba esta realidad aún más hermosa.

- PRINCESA ZELDA! – escuche que alguien gritaba atravesando el pasillo fuera de mi cuarto.

* * *

¿Había escuchado mi nombre¿Dónde estaba¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?...

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y percatándome de la situación, no pude evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta que había estado durmiendo sobre el torso de Link, lentamente las imágenes de la noche anterior habían vuelto a mi mente, sonreí al recordar las últimas palabras de Link… te amo…

- Buenos días princesa… - escuche que me susurro con ternura acariciando mis largos cabellos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte incorporándome un poco, para poder mirar el cielo a través de la ventana.

- No tengo no la menor idea – me respondió bostezando, para luego volver a atraerme hasta sus brazos – y tampoco me importa… - termino de decirme entregándome un fugaz beso en mis labios.

Nuevamente todo se tornaba maravilloso, el despertar junto al ser amado, el sutil calor que entregaban los rayos del sol entrando en el cuarto… todo era como un hermosos sueño, del que aún no deseaba despertar.

- ¡PRINCESA! CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE VA HA TENER QUE RESPONDER POR SU REBELDIA – escuche el potente grito de mi maestra.

Se me había olvidado por completo el dichoso ensayo que ya debería haber tenido más que terminado, no si quiera me puedo imaginar la cara de furia que debe haber puesto mi maestra al entrar en la biblioteca y encontrar el desastre que había dejado… de seguro por mi rebeldía iba a tener que pagar un mes completo de castigo, pero eso ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora, ninguna en absoluto… en estos momentos no me interesaban ni los gritos, ni los regaños ni posfuturos castigos que me impondría esa mujer.

- ¡PRINCESA… RESPONDA! – volví a escuchar los gritos furiosos.

- Zelda… creo que tu maestra debe estar furiosa… ¿no crees que sea mejor que vallas y hables con ella? – me dijo Link sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero el levantarme significaba separarme de él, y en estos momentos no estaba dispuesta ha hacerlo.

- ¿Mi maestra?... yo… no escucho nada – le dije levantando mi vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

Al fin después de tanto tiempo la oscuridad en mi vida se había apartado, ahora no me encontraba sola… ahora sabía que tenía valor como Zelda, solo como una chica del reino, no como lo siempre fui, no como lo que siempre aparente ser… la princesa había desaparecido, no para siempre, pero por lo menos mientras me encontrara con él solo era Zelda… nada más…

* * *

Nuevamente me quede embobado con su maravillosa sonrisa, de inmediato le respondí de la misma forma… sonriendo, había entendido a la perfección sus palabras, y no me esforzaría en convencerla de lo contrario, después de todo… yo tampoco quería separare de ella… no aún.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos, escuchando el armonioso canto de las aves, sintiéndome completamente reconfortado, desde hoy mi vida había dado un enorme giro… y para bien… desde no viviría en el recuerdo ni las ilusiones de ayer, el presente me mostraba una senda mucho más iluminada…

**FIN**

** > > > > > > > > > >**

** > > > > > > > >**

** > > > > > >**

** > > > >**

** > > >**

Bien aquí esta la continuación y la finalización de este fic n.n, se que es un poco larga, pero aún así espero que alguien se de el tiempo de leerlo… trate de que el lemon quedara lo mejor posible, espero que no les haya parecido muy largo… en verdad acepto todas las criticas y alegatos que deseen.

Bueno y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a la gente que leyó el capitulo anterior y dejo sus cometarios, en verdad muchas gracias, **Dialirvi**, **MEREDY**, **Guenhwyar**, **mineko-chan** y a **Selkie **no Kirei, espero que esta continuación no les haya decepcionado, trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedara lo mejor posible, ya que aún soy una novata en esto de escribir fic n.n… bueno sin más que decir me despido non.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
